Finding Peace in the Dark
by Alto2
Summary: Chauntel Cutting was a solitary creature really, but she just couldn't sit back as Voldermort tried to destroy life as she knew it. Maybe she would thank him though, after he's dead of course, for leading her to the OOTP; and thus to Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Hi fanfiction readers! I really shouldn't be starting another project when I'm so woefully behind on my other stories, but this came to me and I couldn't help myself...the second chapter is already written though, so update will be quick on that at least :) For those reading my other stories never fear, I should be updating today and hope to keep the updates coming these next few weeks. I make no promises once dead week hits and finals come, but the summer should be open enough for more writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I profit from this story, I've made up my OFC and the story line, so any resemblance it may bear to anything else is purely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She had always been more observant than her peers, and to be frankly honest usually more so than the elders in her life. Minute details that could be easily ignored were remembered, labeled, cataloged, and then stored in her memory to accumulate until she learned something interesting from these tiny facts. It could get annoying at times, as people gave her funny looks or tended to ignore her opinions, dismissing her theory's as they couldn't remember the evidence of it that she would speak of. However, it was this skill that, while alienating her socially, greatly furthered other aspects of her life. She would soak up obscure and normal facts like a sponge, there seeming to be no limit of what her mind could accumulate. She learned not only facts, but how a teacher taught, what they deemed important to know, and this was almost as important as she could answer questions and demonstrate from their perspective, always achieving the best grades in her classes. Because of this ability she had soaked up French as a child, her mother's native tongue, and was allowed to attend Beauxbatons even though she lived technically in England. It was more of a challenge this way though as they taught more language and culture than any other magical school.<p>

She was she was oft ignored, bullied, or even had to escape manipulation or blackmail attempts as she grew up because she did so well in school, but she grew to not be bitter about this and accept her lot because even though she had no one with which to share her discoveries, she still had her knowledge. She saw different cultures and ideals in action around her, saw how they interacted or avoided interaction. It was this skill, this thirst to know more, that led her to obtain a Sociology degree after graduating from Beauxbatons a year early. She had the support of her parents and co-operation from the government in regards to muggle relations to thank for this opportunity, and she was even able to do it in America! She managed to finish in 3 years (lack of a social life really frees up your time) although she did let herself explore the integrated mix of muggle and magic that permeated the streets in the U.S. because of how they managed to intertwine the two without giving up either of their respective values.

After she graduated she was recruited to work as an analyst for the American government via CIA, and when the American Wizarding Government (AWG) got wind of this they followed up with an offer to put her in a special division of the AWG that coordinated with this job. She happily accepted, and worked at this for a year before news of the Triwizard Tournament rocked the world. Her father had gotten wind of it first, being a Ministry official, and when she heard she immediately began searching for the truth through all the propaganda reported. It was after a summer of the backlash from the event that she began to see activity grow in both the muggle and magical worlds. Disappearances, missing memory in an agent or two, it was all subtle but, like she said, she remembered these things. To a believer that anything is possible it spelled to only one conclusion, Voldemort was back, and the Ministry of Magic was in denial.

It took her months to track down all the relevant information but when she did, she knew that the only force opposing Voldemort that had any hope at the moment was Dumbledore's secret group; Order of the Phoenix she believed it was called unless that was a code name, which she had only been able to discover because of her mother's help. So, on her 21st birthday she made a decision and transferred to London, England in both worlds, relocating so she could begin her induction to this group.

It took months of course, to slowly gain their interest, for the dance to begin. Once they finally approached her about joining she played the reluctant, unsure of whether or not she believed them, then had to spend a week "contemplating her options". However, eventually she gave in just as she (and possibly they) knew she would.

It was only once she had begun to spend time in the headquarters that she noticed him. It was hard not to see him of course; the Azkaban escapee was hard to miss, always stuck in the house always around when she was in the buildings gloomy yet anciently beautiful walls. However once she began to _notice_ him is when she began to fall. This aristocratically beautiful man, beaten and bent but not broken, lounging around in timeworn clothing of the finest silks and cloths. So wonderfully morose a picture he made, never inelegant even in the most casual of motions. Innate grace and mannerisms most likely pounded into his being by long dead parents and other family members.

He had such a quick wit, eyes alight with conclusions long before others at the meetings would set upon them, always watchful and yet…there was a bit of madness in those eyes. Not in the way that sanity is lost, but in a way where humanity is being regained, if it could ever fully be regained that is. She'd heard the stories, whispered by the other young members as he left rooms, of how he'd remained sane with only an animegus form and the knowledge he was innocent. She didn't believe that he took comfort in his innocence however, from the tale of how things went down and the haunted look in his eyes when his godson was brought up she fully believed (and to her this was close to knowing) that he felt the guilt of the betrayal and his friends death as keenly as if he had been the cause if not more so. He felt the survivor's guilt, something that the other man, Lupin, didn't seem to suffer from though he did oft have sadness in his gaze as well.

No no, his appearance of madness was all in relearning how to interact. For someone who knew what almost every sign in the language of the body meant but had never had the ability to easily interact in society she could easily see the strain it caused him. Memories had been distorted in that prison by dementors, by the loneliness of isolation with only screams and criminals you loathed for company, by guilt and by prolonged exposure to an animal mind. It was a miracle he functioned as well as he did, even more of a miracle that each day he grew a little more confident in his interactions. The resilience he possessed was breathtaking, like the aged youthfulness in his eyes. Stuck between knowing too much and too little, being too involved and not enough.

Yes, she fell. She saw all this, how he sometimes couldn't help but sniff the air like a dog, eyes immediately darting around to see if anyone had seen while acting unaffected. How his eyes shone with passion behind a veil of control she knew she would never possess. How every disparaging comment to himself he could ignore, while any insult directed at loved ones was met with a fiery spark others passed off as madness, while she simply saw it as the fire of the man he was meant to be escaping.

She also saw how their dismissal of him and their lack of ability to distinguish between normal and the boundaries he struggled against made him less likely to show his true self, made him hide.

It was Molly Weasley that finally broke her sustained silence on the matter, damn the consequences and even if he hated her for the intervention, she could sit back no longer as he was belittled and didn't even blink an eyelid in response.

* * *

><p>This chapters slightly short, averaging about 3 pages on word, but it seemed the best place to cut it off for the moment, sorry ^^;<p>

I hope my OC isn't coming off too mary sue-ish...she's no where near perfect and has plenty of flaws that you'll get to enjoy as time goes on as, even though this isn't crack, I'm feeling this story will definately include some humor :).

Review please and let me know if this is worth continuing! I want you to enjoy what I write lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just as promised, the second chapter of the story! Thanks to those that read the first and keep reading, and hello to anyone new :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

* * *

><p>The day started out normally, she went into work at the Ministry, avoiding her coworkers by secluding in her cubicle to work on reports, chart graphs, and research the history of the different populations she was currently analyzing. To be honest her job was pointless, not that it was invalid information, but because the ministry never put her findings to use. Still, it was best to have records. So, she dutifully calculated the magical populations based on the Ministry approved method, while secretly conducting similar investigations based on an American method involving technology and comparing the two to keep herself amused. By avoiding the distractions that usually went on in a workplace she was able to do just as much work as her fellows above board while doing her own comparisons with no one the wiser.<p>

Then, she casually exited the building just a few minutes after her shift officially ended, making sure to pass the fourth notice board on the second floor, unhurriedly browsing the different announcements as she looked for the poster that listed wanted criminals. Finding it she noted the small triangle made of pin holes next to Sirius Blacks name, informing her and any other order member that passed by that there would be a meeting tonight at the normal time and place.

After leaving the building she flooed home, immediately cataloging her new findings in a specific note book set aside for this purpose, and proceeded to make herself a snack. Molly Weasley usually catered meals at their nightly meetings; however unlike most of her fellows she couldn't appreciate the magically modified food. She had found at a young age that while her intelligence was high, her magic wasn't quite at the same level, just balancing at average. However, just like in everything else it was more…observant you could say. As a result she was more sensitive to magic, and as such the products she consumed were easily changed depending upon the amount of magic involved and how it was done. She could even go as far as sensing the intent of the caster and the ambient magic in objects and spells if she was in either an environment that basically had the same kind of magic (for example a family home that held the same beliefs for generations without fail as opposed to Beaubatons or the Ministry that was full of different types of spells and castors) and there weren't many people around. It was difficult but manageable, and quite a useful trait if not something that could get annoying as others sat in ignorance on magic's true nature when it was all around them. This probably contributed to her reclusive nature, but wasn't a big enough matter to look into further.

Anyway, the result of this sensitivity was that Molly's mainly magic-prepared, hurried meals, tasted lackluster to her; the magic coating everything as if it was salt on warmed up soup. Her way of preparing things tasted far better, at least to her. Everything was made from fresh produce, hand cut, chopped, stirred, and any magic was applied with each action, making its way down knife, spoon or even fingertips as her intent to carefully apply the ingredients brought it life. The end product was the only thing she would eat if given the choice, and so she rarely ate out. Though she'd gotten over this picky attitude when it came to coffee, the thermos she brought from home never being quite enough to get her through a whole day at work.

After have a simple snack of fresh cream with strawberries she set about changing into more casual clothes for the meeting, shrugging off her heavy robes for simple jeans with a light sweater to counteract the slightly chilling weather, her hair pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder and brown suede boots with a slight heal completing the comfy look. Her favorite pendent from a brief trip in Egypt dangling down the front, the golden chain glinting in her candlelit room.

Checking the time she saw it was about time to go, as the meeting began at 7, and so she whispered the spell to blow out any candles she'd forgotten, and a locking spell on her front door and the windows following, before she activated her protection charms. The runes carved along the floor of her room, and the others in the house, glowing faintly of their respective elements before fading into the dim the house had become. With a last cursory glance around in the fading light from outside, she turned on her heel and apparated to the alley just a block from her destination before setting casually on her path there. Once inside all the calm and contentedness she felt began to fade, all the magic in the house so strongly pushing against the light magic its inhabitants cloaked themselves in that even without concentrating she couldn't help but feel it. The sounds of so many people cramped into a room together drifting to her from the meeting room.

Walking unnoticed to the doorway she once again despaired at the tight fit. They never used the ballroom or staterooms that could easily have been unlocked and converted for their purpose, Mrs. Weasleys distress and irritation of making the distance from kitchen to meeting so great that the subject had been dropped and never talked about again. However, because of this there were far too many people located in a small dining room that connected to the cooking area. Chairs were oft conjured for these occasions, and the table expanded to its max, but when most of the Order showed up it was barely enough. She despaired for the day they're numbers at these meetings grew even greater, though she knew it would be good for the cause if nothing else. Some days though, she got lucky and too many were occupied or on missions to make it. To her relief this was one of those nights, and those gathered fit comfortably around the wooden tables perimeter.

Quickly she identified the empty spaces still available, and as was her usual when she could, she took the one nearest Sirius Black, fortunately snagging one empty just on his left. To her left sat one of the Weasly's, Bill she believed, sitting next to Fleur Delacour and deep in conversation. Sirius was talking quietly to Remus Lupin who on his right side. She got brief looks of acknowledgement when she sat down but otherwise was left alone, which was perfectly fine by her, if not preferable. Instead she soaked in Sirius's comforting aura, the calm darkness of it soothing the irritation caused by the house's innate dislike of most of the room's inhabitants. This is why she preferred to be close, no one else in the room had the dark calmness in their magic that he did. Remus's was too chaotic, his very nature and magic fighting against each other and itself. The others in the room with any dark had it either with menacing intent, or the firm stubbornness of duty over morals that most Auror's gave off.

It wasn't long after she sat down that the meeting began with the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, twinkling eyes and brightly colored robes looking ridiculous against its surroundings, but as she had realized she was the only one that thought so she had kept this opinion to herself as she did most things she observed of the Order. They were given a few reports of a few achievements and setbacks in the member's jobs as they either tried to identify followers of the man they called you-know-who or in the effort of gaining allies or evidence convicting the known followers. It was fairly typical, with just as many setbacks as achievements, the real cause for the stalemate between both sides as they both had to work under the radar at the current time.

When the eyes of Dumbledore swept over her and met her eyes she shook her head no, as she had for the past few meetings, and was left to listen as each person with something report replied yes in the same manner and said their piece. It was during the discussion of the best way to prevent Voldermort from attaining his goal in the department of mysteries was once again broached by Mad-Eye Moody as he was called by most. During the discussion someone had mentioned that they should just destroy it to remove the temptation, which immediately set the Weasley matron off as she scolded them for even thinking of putting Harry Potter in danger like that. It was as she'd gone off in an, while not surprising at the very least uncharacteristic, rant that she'd mentioned how he'd been left alone with those uncaring muggle's and how Harry was like a 7th son to her.

All of this was hardly surprising news, as her feelings on the matter were obvious to most of us in the room, however I think I was the only person who noticed Sirius tensing next to me even while his expression didn't change. Remus on the other side of him seemed to be too lost in his own thoughts, whatever they may be, to notice. I saw the digs though, and it may seem a small thing, some of you may even agree with what she said. I couldn't though; raised in a society so much based on tradition, in a house that honored our bonds to family and lifelong commitments and put so much meaning into them the slights hit me hard.

Like I said, little details adding up, I not only got conclusions that no one else came to quite as quickly but I also had a temper. It didn't come out often, but when it did I could admit freely that I could become quite a hellion. I wasn't quite that mad here, but I was indeed mad nonetheless.

Because of my anger bringing distraction, I didn't hear the full force of her argument; however no one else did either as my coming tirade cut her off. I can remember clearly exactly what I said, as I stood up slowly to face her, arms braced to mirror her posture, I stated in low even tones as I rarely raised my voice:

"You say so much regarding Harry Potter and what is good for him, what he could possibly be harmed from, but why do you think you're the authority on what he needs? Sure I understand you feel sympathy and have known him through summers and through your children since he was 11, but that doesn't make him your charge. He must have a magical guardian, a muggle one as well by the sound of it, and they take priority on his needs. Just because you have many opinions and you aren't afraid to state them doesn't mean you have a right to decide for him. His very godfather is in this room, and if you had any social decency you would address your concerns to him so that he could voice them if that is indeed what's best. I'm tired of you ignoring the laws concerning him just because he's Harry Potter, he's still a boy with the same rights and constrictions as your own children. You wouldn't take it so kindly if someone tried to take responsibility for one of your kin would you?"

The air seemed to be loud in the resounding quiet after her statement. She couldn't tell what anyone thought because her eyes were boring rigidly onto the one she had questioned, but she could tell Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say. She had never spoken up in contradiction in a meeting before, and she knew most knew very little about her, so she assumed lack of response had more to do with an unknown attacker than anything else.

She had to admit even though she had been prepared to follow through with the conversation she felt relief when Dumbledore clapped his hands to get attention and moved the meeting on, neither addressing nor acknowledging the argument.

It was only once she had sat down that she noticed the eyes of Sirius Black had not left her as the others had, even Molly angrily ignoring her existence, and it was only once their eyes met that she noticed the immense confusion.

It was the tiny spark of gratitude in those eyes that set her course however, and on that night she decided she would do all she could for this man beside her. As it had become obvious that no one else would.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Is this worth continuing or should I leave it off as a two-shot? I think that this could end here, as a blip into cannon thats just not mentioned, or I could deviate and go into an AU story. Let me know!<p>

**Edit:** I've decided to make this just a two-shot for the moment as its not getting many hits and I have many other porjects to contemplate.

Till Next time ;)


End file.
